Mercenaries
by Wolfenlen89
Summary: La venganza no se a de esperar\ ¿Eres dueño de tu propio destino? \ Si te mueves, morirás\ No podrás vencerme\ Yo te amo\ ¿Porque lo haces? \ Si hubiera querido matarte, ya lo hubiera echo\ Solo es cuestión de tiempo, para que muera\ ¡Juro que te matare con mis propias manos! \ Debemos planearlo \ ¡Tienen que salir de allí, ahora! \ ¡Noooo!\


Frío, eso era lo que describía de la habitación donde de hallaba, a pesar de la oscuridad que recorría el largo e inmenso pasillo, podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad. La mascara cubriendo su rostro, esa mascara tenia algo especial. Se observaba a simple vista que estaba recubierta por un color azul claro y tenía una calavera un tanto deforme de un color negro. El traje que llevaba puesto era algo ajustado, ya que los músculos de sus brazos se notaban a simple vista. La ropa tenia el mismo diseño que la mascara, solo que los colores inversos, la calavera era azul claro y la camisa ajustada era negro, al igual que el pantalón y las botas. Las armas que llevaba eran de un diseño que ninguno podría tener, al menos, no podría pagarlo en una armería común. El arma que llevaba en la espalda era un fusil AK de diseño plateado con silenciador y una mira holográfica con un cargador tambor de plata y una culata de precisión. La otra era un simple Glock 19 que descansaba en su pierna derecha, pero esta tenia silenciador y mira láser integrada en la parte inferior de la boca del cañón, pero lo que la definía del resto era su color, color plata con bordes negros cerca de la recamara y el cañón. En su hombro derecho portaba 7 cuchillas que estaban mantenidas por un pequeño carcaj blanco, y en su pierna izquierda un cuchillo militar con una manopla de oro definido unida al mango, y gran parte de la hoja de la cuchilla tenia lineas negras verticales. Quedaba claro que estas armas eran de alguien presumido y vanidoso, pero el, el no era nada de eso, era frío, calculador, un asesino de sangre fría, que mata sin la mas mínima piedad, solo por el dinero. No le importa nada, solo eso, no le interesa si lo conocías, si su trabajo era matarte lo hacia sin excepción, sin importar cuanto hayas influenciado en el. Ya no le queda mas nada que perder, no tiene amigos, ni familia, ni nada. Era una pequeña sombra en un mundo de luz, como el se describía.

Paro en seco frente a una puerta blanca sin pomo, solo se habría por una cerradura electrónica en la que se debía de escribir una palabra clave, Saco la Glock, apunto a la parte superior de la cerradura, jalo del gatillo a la vez que el arma solo emitía un pequeño ruido que el solo pudo haber escuchado. La puerta se abrió de golpe, entro rápidamente apuntado el arma al hombre que se encontraba sentado en un escritorio revisando unos archivos. Este intento tomar un arma que se encontraba a la derecha del escritorio, pero el disparo a este haciendo que cayera al suelo, volviéndola inútil. El hombre se hallaba indefenso ante el, estaba a su merced, y eso era muy peligroso ante su presencia. Los nervios se apoderaron del hombre, no tenia salida, la única salida, era la muerte, y el lo sabia.

-Dejemos las formalidades. Dame los malditos códigos, ya - decía amenazante y frío, apuntado el arma justo al cuello, sin dejar de mirarlo con esa mirada penetrante, que logro que el hombre tragara saliva para aliviar el nerviosismo.

-¿Porque debo hacerlo? - preguntaba fingiendo valentía.

-Bala mas cuello es igual a muerte ¿Quieres algo mas gráfico? - hablaba a punto de jalar el gatillo, pero el hombre le suplicaba que se detuviera.

-Se donde esta... Esta en vete al... - recibió un disparo en el brazo, haciendo que cayera al suelo llevando su mano izquierda al brazo herido.

-Si no me dices donde esta... Esta arma, tendrá el placer de liberar la bala que acabara con tu vida- llevo el arma justo a la frente.

-Esto no se quedara así, tu... vas a morir - amenazaba con ira, mientras el solo reía.

-¿Tu y cuantos mas? - preguntaba con sarcasmo.

-The Red, ellos acabaran con tu miserable vida, bastardo - le escupió en la cara, haciendo que el le pateara la cara de la rabia.

-The Red, no son mas que gorilas sin cerebro que no piensan - jalo del gatillo matándolo al instante.

Saco el fusil que tenía en la espalda y comenzó a disparar a la pared hasta agotar el cargador, recargo para seguir disparando hasta que dejo de disparar. Comenzó a darle patadas a la pared hasta derrumbar parte de esta. Una gran caja fuerte se escondía detrás de la pared, camino hacia esta, puso su cabeza en la parte derecha de la caja y comenzó a girar la rueda para poder abrirla. Le tomo casi un minuto abrirla, solo había dinero y capetas con documentos, hasta que logro ver lo que buscaba, una carpeta en letras grandes que decía "_CÓDIGOS". _Tomo la carpeta y algo del dinero de la caja. La cerro y salio de la habitación. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, haciendo que este contestara.

-_Los tienes - _una voz le hablaba del otro lado del móvil.

-¿Tu que crees? - hablaba sin emoción alguna.

-Tendrás tu dinero dentro de unas horas. Ve a dormir, lo necesitas - le aconsejo la voz, antes de que este colgara la llamada.

* * *

><p>-¿No te dije que te fueras a dormir? - le decía sin mirar a verlo.<p>

-¿Tu mala memoria no recuerda los códigos? - hablo mientras le enseñaba la carpeta con los códigos-

-Iba a pasar a buscarlos por la mañana, pero me ahorraste el viaje - hablo el hombre suspirando mientras tomaba los códigos.

-Bien, ahora lo que prometiste - decía mientras jugaba con una Balisong.

-Si surge algo muy importante, vas a regresar, sin excepciones ¿De acuerdo? - le hablaba con algo de énfasis.

-No prometo nada - decía mientras salia de la habitación.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando escucho una voz familiar a sus espaldas, volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

-Finn, escucha, debes tener cuidado, en The Red ya dieron la alarma del hombre a quien mataste ayer. Escuche que sospechan de ti, y que van a ir por ti - le alerto el joven.

-Tranquilo B, nadie me matara, solo yo me quito la vida - dijo con frialdad mientras salia del complejo.

-Oye Finn, al menos invítame una cerveza - le hablaba con algo de burla.

-Ven aquí idiota - le decía mientras el salia del complejo.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAA, lamento haber borrado el otro fic pero les contare una historia:<strong>

**Un día, un guapo y carismático gamer (Ok no), estaba jugando Army of Two The Devils Cartel, y se le ocurrió hacer una historia de mercenarios y acción, y algo de amooorr, y BAMM, nacio esta historia. Espero que les guste, comenten, denle a fav y les agradeceria compartirla con sus amigos si les gusta esto, cuídense y by ;)**


End file.
